Shamy One Shot Drabbles
by melissawhite1984
Summary: A series of short one shots about our favourite couple!
1. Ada

**A/N ~ This is the first in a series of little one shots about our favourite couple. Total fluff ahead! More notes at end, enjoy :D**

Sheldon was pacing the living room, eyes focused on Amy sleeping soundly on the lounge. "I can do this" he whispered to himself. "Amy does it all the time, it can't be that hard" Sheldon slowly approached Amy's sleeping form not wanting to startle her awake, although considering how often she slept these days, Sheldon doubted that even a brass band could wake his sleeping wife. As Sheldon stood beside the lounge he loudly cleared his throat to test how deep asleep Amy really was. Still no movement, good. Sheldon smiled as he stood by Amy, his eyes drifting from her peaceful face, down to her hand resting on their growing baby.

Sheldon knelt on the floor beside the lounge facing Amy. Gently, he placed his hand on top of Amy's, stroking her fingers. "Amy" he tested. Nope, definitely asleep. "Ok here we go" Sheldon took a deep breath, rubbing his hand in circles over Amy's belly.

Leaning closer to Amy, Sheldon stilled his hand "Umm …" Where does one begin when talking to their unborn child who may or may not recognise his voice. "Hello Ada, this is your daddy" Sheldon grinned "Today you are 28 weeks and 4 days old, well technically you are 26 weeks and by my calculation 3 days old but your mommy said it's rude to tell people … oh!" Suddenly Sheldon felt Ada move beneath his hand and not the gentle kicks he usually felt, this was a big rolling movement, right against his hand. "Wow, that was amazing" Sheldon whispered. Maybe this tiny little baby growing inside Amy could hear him! "Ada …" Sheldon moved closer to Amy, gently moving his hand up and down where he felt Ada's movement moments before.

Eye's focused on his hand, Sheldon began again. "Ada, I can't wait to meet you … my baby girl. Your mommy is so excited and although I don't always show it I think I am more excited than she is. You are going to be the most beautiful little girl" Sheldon felt tears starting to prick the corners of his eyes as he felt Ada move against his hand once more. Taking a deep breath he continued. "It's hard to believe that in just 12 weeks you will be here, in my arms" Sheldon was fascinated as Ada moved against his hand, kicking so hard he saw his hand jump. "Wow … you are a feisty little thing" Sheldon smiled. "Well, I wonder where she gets that from?" Sheldon's eyes shot up to meet Amy's "How … umm … how long have you been awake for?" Sheldon stammered. Amy smiled and rested her hand atop of Sheldon's "Since Ada did that big roll. It's kinda hard to stay asleep when she does that" Amy sighed and shifted her body slightly, leaning closer to Sheldon. "Does she do that often? I can't imagine what that must feel like for you. Does it hurt?" Sheldon was in awe of his wife, growing this little person that they had created. "No, it doesn't hurt, it's uncomfortable sometimes and I'm sure as she gets bigger it's going to get really uncomfortable but towards the end of the pregnancy she will be so big in there that she won't have much freedom of movement anyway". Amy looked up at Sheldon and felt tears begin at the utter look of joy on his face. "Fascinating" he whispered feeling another lighter nudge against his hands. He looked up at Amy seeing the tears spilling down her cheeks. "We really are having a baby …" he whispered as he leaned up to press a gentle kiss against Amy's lips. Amy smiled "And by the looks of it she already has her daddy wrapped around her little finger."

**A/N - Big BIG shout out to April in Paris and her awesome story The Fowler Cooper Publication Federation! This is where the name Ada originated from :D I adore this name and think it suits them so well. If you haven't read this story yet, where have you been? :P**


	2. The Proposal

**WARNING! THIS ONE SHOT CONTAINS A HUGE SPOILER FOR THE SEASON 8 FINALE! :D Enjoy!**

Sheldon sat at his desk, starring at the ring he held in his hand. What just happened? One minute he was about to discuss their future and the next Amy was telling him she wanted a break. Sheldon was confused and hurt. As he turned the ring over in his hand he began mulling over his options. Should he just leave Amy be for the night and try talking to her tomorrow, should he wait for her to come to him? Sheldon hated feeling so confused. The nagging feeling in the back of his mind however, was that he should run to Amy. Show her just how much he loved her and that all of this dancing around was worth it. That he was worth it. He needed Amy, more than he had ever thought possible, and he needed to show her just how much he was in love with her.

Sheldon gently placed the ring back into it's velvet box . Standing from his desk chair he gripped the box that held his future and went to pack an over night bag, hoping against all hope that he wasn't making an even bigger mistake by going straight to Amy after she had asked for space. Sheldon took a deep breath, closing his eyes and tilting his head towards the ceiling. "Please Amy, don't give up on us" he whispered.

Sheldon quickly packed his Thursday pyjamas and Friday clothes, grabbing his toiletries bag on his way past the bathroom. He pulled out his phone and called for a cab, not bothering to put on his bus pants. His mind was now focused solely on his Amy and getting to her as soon as possible. As he reached for his keys in the bowl by the front door he looked down at the velvet box in his hand once more. Suddenly everything seemed so clear, Amy was his hope, his lifeline, his other half. Sheldon's eyebrow quirked as he suddenly understood the meaning to that phrase. Smiling down at the box he slowly pried it open once more. He gingerly ran his finger over the sparking diamonds silently praying to a deity that he didn't believe in that Amy would say yes.

The cab ride to Amy's apartment seemed to be over in a flash, _'ahh irony, there you are again'_ he mused as he paid the driver and got out of the cab. Checking that the ring was still securely in his pocket, Sheldon made his way up to Amy's door. Raising his hand to knock, Sheldon hesitated and lowered his hand. What if she refused to let him in? Looking at his watch he noticed that is was just past 10pm. What if she was asleep? Sheldon rested his forehead against Amy's front door, taking a deep breath he pulled his keys from his pocket and opened the front door, letting himself in. As he looked around he saw a sliver of light coming from under Amy's tardis door. Sheldon grinned as he quietly approached the tardis. Gently he raised his hand to knock.

_Knock knock knock_ "Amy"

_Knock knock knock_ "Amy"

_Knock knock knock_ "Amy"

Sheldon held his breath as he heard bedsheets rustle and a soft gasp emanating from inside. Sheldon slowly opened the door, dropping his overnight bag as he approached Amy.

As Sheldon got closer to Amy he could see her tear stained checks and the tissue she held tightly in her grasp. His chest tightened painfully at the sight before him. "Amy" he whispered. "Sheldon what are you doing here? It's late."

Sheldon sat on the edge of the bed. Looking down at Amy he gently tucked her hair behind her ear before wrapping his hand around hers. "Amy, I lied to you earlier on Skype." Amy furrowed her brow, not understanding what he could have possibly lied about. "I don't understand Sheldon, what did you lie about?" Sheldon angled his body further placing his bent leg on the bed beside Amy as he looked down at her. She looked so vulnerable and hurt. Sheldon took a steadying breath and gripped Amy's hand a little tighter.

"Amy I'm not ok with us taking a break. Far from ok actually. That is literally the opposite of what I wanted to talk to you about when I skyped you this evening."

"Sheldon" Amy sighed as she intertwined their fingers together, tears forming in her eyes. "I need this, I can't keep wondering if i'm the only one making an effort in this relationship. If I'm the only one who wants a future together or for us to move forward and have an intimate relationship. I'm not getting any younger Sheldon and there are things that i want to experience and …"

Amy was abruptly cut off by Sheldon's lips pressing into hers. He gripped Amy's hands as he deepened the kiss. Amy moaned softly at the unexpected contact. Sheldon let go of Amy's hands and cupped her cheek as he felt himself melt into her body. Sheldon gently kissed her lips, pulling Amy flush against his body as he laid next to her. He moaned "Amy" as he placed loving tender kisses along her jaw line and over her cheeks before resting his forehead against hers.

As Sheldon's breathing calmed he opened his eyes. "Amy" he whispered, feeling the need to keep the conversation in hushed tones. Amy looked up at Sheldon, a hint of a smile gracing her beautiful face. Sheldon ran his hand down Amy's cheek. "Amy, what if I told you that ever since we built the fort and you had your first sleep over that I have been ready to move our relationship forward. That every night since then I lay awake at night missing you, missing your warmth and your body pressed against mine as you sleep. Amy I love you, I'm in love with you and I'm sorry if I don't show you that often enough. You are everything to me, you give me hope, you give me … life. I am nothing without you." Sheldon looked toward the ceiling, trying to blink away the tears he could feel forming in the corners of his eyes. As he looked back down at Amy he saw the shimmer of tears in her eyes but he also saw hope and love. Sheldon cleared his throat. "Amy … I have something for you in my pocket that may give you an answer to all of your questions, that may prove to you just how committed I am to you and to our relationship." Amy's eyes widened at the implications of Sheldon's statement. "Sheldon … what …"

Sheldon ran his hand down Amy's side before reaching into his pocket, grasping the little velvet box that was about to change his life. As Sheldon slowly withdrew the box Amy let out a stifled sob and covered her mouth as she saw what was in Sheldon's hand.

"Amy this isn't how I had planned on asking you, but I can redo it for you later." Sheldon gently reached under Amy's jaw, tilting her face up to meet his. Cupping her face he wiped the stray tear from her eyes. "Amy Farrah Fowler" he whispered. "I love you" Sheldon took a steadying breath "Will you marry me?"

Sheldon held his breath as he looked down into Amy's eyes, seeing the tears spilling over. Amy couldn't find her voice and began nodding furiously as she let out another sob and buried her face into Sheldon's chest. Sheldon gripped Amy, feeling the tears coursing down his own checks as he tucked his head in against Amy's. As their tears began to dry Amy found her voice. "Yes" she whispered as she tilted he head towards Sheldon. "Yes Sheldon" she said louder, the happiness seeping into her voice as she began placing feather light kisses up his chest before Sheldon took her face between both his hands, crushing they lips together in a blinding kiss.


End file.
